


Good Thing Going

by Torra



Category: Die Hard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and John really do have a good thing going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing Going

"Come on, man, it's _California_! You _love_ California!"

"I told you, Warlock, I don't take jobs out there anymore."

"Did you see how much they were _offering_ you? For three weeks of work you could do in your sleep?"

"Yeah, about half as much as the last guys, and twice as much as the guys before that. I _told_ you, I don't _do_ California anymore."

John rested his shoulder against the wall outside the old guest room, now converted to Matt's office and geek sanctuary. He'd been wondering about the odd job location rejections himself recently, after seeing a few postmarks come in the mail only to immediately be tossed into the recycling bin.

"Dude, I don't know what's gotten into you, but this is a _good thing_, and if you've gotten too invested in your own press..."

"It's not that, man." Matt brushed his too-long bangs out of his face, shaking his head at the webcam and Warlock's image on the other end of it, "California is a nice place--"

"Damned right it is! Hot women, hot sun, cold surf--"

Matt snorted, "How would you know, you never leave your 'command center'."

"Hey, unlike you, I don't _have_ to leave my command center--around which there are _no_ air quotes, thank you--to get good paying jobs."

Matt laughed and just shook his head again, "Look, it's not that big of a deal. I just don't do California anymore, okay?"

Warlock leaned forward in his chair, "This has something to do with the cop, doesn't it?"

"With John?" Matt gave a slightly nervous laugh, "Why do you say that?"

"Of course it does." Warlock threw his hands into the air, falling back into his padded recliner again. "_Everything_ you _do_ now has something to do with the cop."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's because I finally have a good thing going in my life, and I don't wanna fuck it up, okay?"

"And what, he has a problem with you checking out the hot babes in bikinis? 'Cause I gotta tell you, if he's that insecure with _your_ sexuality, man..." Warlock trailed off with a laugh.

"Nah, it's not anything like that. It's just..." Matt paused to brush his hair back again, "Let's just say I'm smart enough to learn from other people's mistakes and leave it at that, okay?"

"No, not okay. Totally _not_ okay. What's the big deal? You go away for a few weeks, you make a couple of thousand bucks per day, you come back, and you get your brains fucked out as a welcome home present. No big deal."

Matt shook his head, "It would be to him! His ex-wife was an idiot, and she was willing to throw away a really, _really_ good thing just for a big-wig job, and some time in the sun, and I'm smart enough not to make the same damned mistake, okay? Like I said, I've got a really good thing going on here, and I don't wanna fuck that up for a job."

John couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He shook his head, wondering what he'd done in his fucked up life to finally get such a good deal.

Walking casually into the room, John leaned over the back of Matt's chair, one hand dropping heavily onto the back, the other bracing against the table in front of them. "Matt's gonna have to call you back later, Freddie."

"It's _Warlock_, you fat pig ass--"

John flicked the switch to turn off the camera before Warlock could finish the insult. It wasn't a new one.

"John! What are, uh, what are you doing home? It's still pretty early." He glanced down to the clock on his monitor, which read 4:30pm.

John shrugged and pulled his hand away from the camera and wrapped it around Matt's t-shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It lingered on for awhile before John pulled away, drawing Matt up from the chair with him and walking him backwards into their bedroom.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who knows when they've got a good thing going, and leave it at that, hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go, of course, to my betas SPN_Girl and Quiet__Tiger and MathMusician. Any mistakes that made it though all three of them are my own.


End file.
